Digimon Frontier: Return To Me
by Princess Viv
Summary: KoujiIzumi, TakuyaOC, KouichiOC. Kouji had moved away for three years, but now he's back, and finds he cares a lot more about a certain someone than he wants to... FINISHED! The sequel is up! A Love Srong Enough To Last Please review!
1. Chapter 1: We Meet Again

_Princess Viv: My first anime/manga ficcie! Yay, I'm starting to write one at last!!!_

_Chikomon: Finally, something about Digimon!_

_Leafmon: Yay!_

_Princess Viv: And more muses to put up with…groans Anyway, the summary:_

_A Kouji/Izumi story. Kouji left Japan three years ago due to his father's job right after the Chosen Children returned from the Digital World, and Kouichi recovered. He did go and see his birth mother with Kouichi, but kept this from his father and stepmother. Then, Kouji travelled to England, to Italy, and finally France over the period of three years. He lived in each country for about a year._

_Now he returns to Japan for good. Kouji sees the other children again, but they aren't children anymore. They are all teenagers (well, maybe except Tommy). Kouji goes to the same school as everyone else. Kouichi attends that school now, and Tommy has just entered the school too._

_Takuya and Izumi have been dating for a year. When Kouji joins their class, along with another girl, Keira, Takuya finds himself a new female rival, and Izumi finds herself pondering over her and Takuya's relationship. What will happen?_

_Princess Viv: I have mixed up the names a bit. I have used the English names for some characters and the Japanese names for others. So here's the list, and the name's I'm using are in bold:_

_English name Japanese name_

_Takuya Takuya_

_Koji **Kouji**_

_Zoe** Izumi**_

**_Tommy _**_Tomoki_

**_J.P. _**_Junpei_

_Koichi **Kouichi** _

**_Disclaimer_**_: No, I don't own Digimon, Digimon Tamers or Digimon Frontier._

_Princess Viv: The surnames of some of my OCs are taken from Digimon seasons one and two because I couldn't think of any Japanese surnames. Please read and review and tell me what you think-keep in mind this is my first Digimon fic._

Digimon: Return To Me Chapter 1: We meet again 

A navy haired boy of fourteen stepped out of the airport with two adults and breathed in the fresh air of Japan.

"Welcome home, Kouji." He murmured.

"A new year!" Izumi sighed, plonking her purple bag on her designated desk. "A new class, and new teachers." She had her hair down, as usual, but she'd lost the hat. She wore a pale purple shirt with long, wavy sleeves, a violet shirt, and navy shoes.

"You got that right." A voice said from behind her. Izumi turned round to see her friend, Eva. She was pretty, with curly, brown locks up to her waist, and big, emerald green eyes.

"Hi Eva! Great, we're in the same class!" Izumi smiled, and perched herself on her new desk. "So, what did you do in the summer?"

_Half an hour later…_

A young woman stood at the front of the room. Her browny-blonde hair was screwed up in a tight bun at the back, and she had pastel grey eyes.

There were only three empty seats remaining. One beside Izumi and a left over table in the corner of the room. "Good morning class. I am Miss Hida. I am your new form tutor. Today, I want to welcome two new people into our class. This is Keira Kido."

A girl with shiny, ginger red hair up to her chin walked into the room; a mischievous smile played on her lips and a twinkle of trouble sparked in her emerald eyes. "Hi." She merely said. Since the school didn't have a uniform policy, Keira wore a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with red writing, saying: "I'll die trying".

"And this is---" but Miss Hida was interrupted as the door slammed open and a tall boy walked in, hands in pockets, head down. He looked at the teacher disapprovingly, and then at the class.

Izumi gasped. "Kouji!" everyone turned to look at her, especially the girls. Izumi ignored everyone and stared straight at her old friend. Their eyes locked. Sea green against sea blue. Eventually, Izumi smiled at him, and he, surprisingly, gave her a small and rare smile. His eyes no longer showed hostility.

Kouji then looked to his right, and nodded at Kouichi, his twin, who smiled in return. They planned to keep their sibling ship a secret to the other students for now.

Miss Hida coughed. "Yes, everyone, this is Kouji Minamoto. Kouji, since…er…" she looked at Izumi.

"Izumi." Izumi said.

"Yes, thank you. Since Izumi here already seems to know you, please will you take the empty seat next to her."

Kouji didn't reply, but simply walked over to Izumi and sat down. Izumi received a few jealous glares from other girls, but she didn't care. "Hi." she whispered quietly.

"Hi."

Izumi stared at Kouji. "He said hi back." She thought. "Wow." She looked at him carefully. His hair was slightly longer, and as usual, in a ponytail and covered by a new navy and white bandana; he wore a pair of navy jeans, a white polo t-shirt, a navy jacket with a white logo of "Adidas" on it, and white trainers. "He looks cute." Izumi thought. "What?! I can't think that! I shouldn't!"

"And Keira, please will y---" Miss Hida was once again interrupted by the door as a brown haired boy skidded in, a pair of goggles perched on his head.

"S-s-or-ry I'm l-late." The boy panted between quick gasps for air.

"Your name?"

"Takuya. Takuya Kanbara." He wore brown trousers up to his knees, a baggy, red, football t-shirt and black football trainers.

"Right Takuya, I'll forgive you this time, but blah blah blah…"

While Miss Hida rambled on, Takuya looked round the room; he saw his girlfriend, who was looking at the person sitting next to her. He glanced over, and saw a familiar face.

"Kouji?" Takuya exclaimed, peering closer. "Is that you?"

"Great. I guess you know Mr Minamoto here too." Miss Hida sighed. "Does everyone know him?"

"Nah, he's just my old friend." Takuya beamed. Kouji managed to give him a small smile. "Anyway," Takuya continued, "Who is she?" he pointed at Keira.

"She is your new classmate." Miss Hida sighed again. "If you had been here earlier, you would've known."

"Ah, right!" Takuya laughed, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Does he still make himself look so stupid? I thought he would have changed over the last three years. Guess I was wrong." Kouji whispered to Izumi.

"Yeah, he still acts like that. And I've had to put up with that for three years." Izumi giggled quietly.

"Anyway, Takuya and Keira, you two will have to sit at that remaining empty desk over there. Off you go then." Miss Hida ordered the two.

Keira glared at Takuya as they sat down. "Why do I have to end up sitting with you?"

"Because you've been blessed by god." Takuya smirked.

"You're so full of yourself."

"Oh, and you can talk!"

Izumi looked at the two bickering loudly, and felt…nothing. She had been dating Takuya for about a year now, and she felt zilch when it came to him with another girl. And she was still disturbed at her thoughts towards Kouji. "What is happening? Am I not really supposed to be with Takuya? I don't get jealous over him. Do I like Kouji more than him?"

"Whoa! Slow down there girl, no way. You no way fancy Kouji, the lone wolf. Impossible."

But the more Izumi thought, the more confused she felt, until she dozed off…

"Izumi. Izumi."

"Um…five more minutes please…you know the drill…"

"No Izumi, it's me, Kouji. Wake up."

"Huh?"

Izumi lifted her head off the desk and yawned. "Where am I?"

"In class." Kouji gave her a void expression, but his eyes showed a hint of amusement.

"What!" Izumi's head shot up.

Suddenly, the bell signalling the beginning of lunch rang. "Time to go Izumi."

"Yeah…thanks."

Kouji shrugged. "Where's the cafeteria then?"

_At the cafeteria…_

Izumi, Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi, Tommy and J.P. sat at the same table, eating lunch. Kouji was on the left of Izumi, while Takuya was on her right. Kouichi sat in front of his twin, Tommy next to him, and J.P. was facing Takuya on the little boy's other side. "It's great to see you here again, mate." Takuya grinned widely at Kouji. "We missed you a lot."

Kouji just smiled, remaining silent.

"Ah, the usual Kouji." Kouichi smiled slightly at his brother's reaction.

"So, Tommy, how's your new class here?" Izumi asked.

"It's okay, but I feel kind of shy." Tommy had lost the hat now, and had grown a lot taller. He wore moss green trousers up to his knees, a dark blue t-shirt, and white trainers.

"Hey, it's fine. You'll soon make new friends." J.P. patted the youngest of the group gently. He had also grown slightly taller, but nothing about him had changed much. He wore leather coloured trousers, a red pullover with a hood, and black trainers.

"So, Kouji, what brings you back here? And why didn't you tell us?" Takuya munched on his sandwich, everyone's attention back on their newcomer.

"Well, my Dad decided to come back and settle down again." Kouji seemed glad.

"I'm happy." Izumi whispered quietly, unconscious of what she had just said. Only Kouji and Kouichi heard, though.

"Why didn't you tell us? We would've come to pick you up." J.P. mumbled through a mouthful of food. Usually, Izumi would've contradicted him for doing so. Not today.

Kouji shook his head. "I decided not to. But Kouichi knew." He turned to his twin. They smiled slightly at each other.

"Are you okay, Izumi, you seem kinda silent." Takuya frowned, suddenly noticing her playing with her food.

"No, no, I'm fine." Izumi shook her head and smiled falsely. Kouichi, and especially Kouji, frowned.

"I wonder if she's okay…" Kouji thought, worried. "Why do I care though?" he contradicted himself. "Cos she's your friend." His other side countered. Kouji sighed inwardly and gave himself a mental note to talk to Izumi later.

Suddenly, Eva wandered over, followed by the new girl, Keira. Kouichi smiled inwardly as they approached. "Hi Izumi. Hi everybody. Hi Kouji." Eva beamed. "I'm Eva, by the way." The statement was directed at Kouji.

Kouji nodded.

"Guys, say hi to the other new person, Keira." Eva was an extremely friendly person, and always the first to approach new people.

"Hi." Everyone chorused except for Takuya and Kouji, who once again, merely nodded.

The two girls sat down. Eva sat next to J.P. and Keira was forced, grudgingly, to sit next to Takuya. "So," Eva began, turning to Tommy. "You are who?"

"I'm new here, in year seven. I'm called Tommy." He spoke quietly and shyly.

"Well, welcome!"

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, Keira and Takuya had started to bicker. Again.

"Hello!? Get off the salt, I got it first!" Keira shouted. They both had one hand on the salt bottle.

"What do you mean, you got it first? I so did, not you!" Takuya countered.

"Excuse me, LADIES first!"

"Lady? What lady? I see no lady!"

"How dare you insult me?!"

"Wow. You actually realised I'd insulted you. Amazing. I thought you had no brain."

"Shut up! You're SO full of yourself, do you know that?"

"I am not."

"Yes you are. I bet no girl would even want to go out with you!"

"Actually, I have a girlfriend!"

"Who?"

Suddenly, three girls crowded round Kouji. "Hello gorgeous." A girl with platinum blonde hair batted her eyelids at him. "Who are you?"

"None of your business." Kouji carried on eating.

"Oooooo!" the girls giggled. Inside, Izumi was getting angry with them.

"I think you're so handsome." Another girl with jet-black hair smiled.

"Do I care? No." Kouji ignored them.

The girls made one more stab at him.

"Do you wanna go out?" The remaining hazel haired girl touched Kouji's hand.

Just as Kouji was going to tell her to get lost and flick off her hand, Izumi blew.

"Why don't you b####es leave him alone?" she fumed. "Get off him!" Izumi then grabbed the hazel haired girl's hand and threw it off Kouji. "He's not interested, so get lost!"

"Whoa there." The blonde straightened up. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm his friend." Izumi glared back.

"Well, what gives you the right to tell us what to do?" the black haired one backed up her friend.

"I have a right to do anything I want. It's a free world." Izumi replied, "And like I said before, get lost!"

"Yeah." Kouji suddenly stood up. "Leave. I don't want you here."

"Fine then." The hazel haired one leaned forward to him. "But I'll be waiting." She whispered in his ear.

Though it was quietly spoken, nothing escaped Izumi. As the girl drew away, Izumi gave her a full on slap. The dining hall silenced at the loud contact of hand and cheek.

"Ah!" the girl fell down.

Silence.

"Slut." Izumi growled maliciously.

The other two girls helped the third up. "You'll pay for that!" the hazel haired girl spat. "And I'm not the slut here. You are." She turned to Takuya. "I'll be careful if I were you. She doesn't seem too loyal. She's probably dating him" she indicated Kouji with her head, "behind your back."

Izumi and Kouji just looked at the girl with their mouths open. But for different reasons.

"Don't be stupid." Takuya laughed in the girl's face. "Kouji only got here yesterday. No one knew." He eyed Kouichi though, "And I would trust Izumi with my life."

"You are all losers." Her eyes burned with hatred as she left with her friends, head held high. The cafeteria became a little noisy again.

"Wow." J.P. tried to suck up to Izumi. Again. "You were amazing there!"

"Whatever J.P." Izumi huffed, and sat down.

Kouji sat down too, mutely.

"So," Keira broke the silence, "Izumi's your girlfriend. Right?"

Takuya nodded.

Kouji suddenly had a lot on his mind. And the stuff he was thinking about wouldn't go away.

_Princess Viv: There you go…That was rubbish compared to my Golden Sun stories…but hopefully, it'll get better._

_It will be a Kouji/Izumi fic. You can guess who Takuya and Kouichi are paired with, can't you?_

_Please review._

_Princess Viv_

Chapter 2: Izumi and Takuya's hard times 


	2. Chapter 2: Izumi and Takuya

_Princess Viv: THANK YOU!! Thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad! I thought I'd never get any! Anyway, the reviewers:_

**_Anonymous: _**_hey, you didn't leave your name…oh well. Sorry if you don't like the plot. I guess we all think alike. I didn't know it would be similar. And I think, and I'm not trying to be rude or anything, that you should respect the writer's story if he/she has decided to bash J.P. Personally, I'm not even trying to not respect him. He always sucks up to Izumi. Ask the producers to give him more respect, not me! Anyway, thanks for the review._

**_yUmMyCoWs891: _**_Thank you, thank you, thank you! I thought I would be getting flames forever! Well, Kouji's mind is, let's just say, on a particular girl and her boyfriend. He is very disturbed about this fact! I'm so happy you like my story! Thank you for the review._

**_Sakura2387: _**_Thank you for the review. I'm glad at least two people enjoyed my story. Are you a Card captor Sakura fan? I love watching it! I have the full set!_

_Chikomon: You're getting a little over excited now._

_Leafmon: Agreed. eyes Princess Viv will dread as she bounces round the room_

_Princess Viv: But I'm so happy! Wheeee!!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own it**! **God, even not owning Digimon won't put me down today! Wheeee!!!_

Digimon: Return To Me 

**Chapter 2: Izumi and Takuya's hard times**

Izumi wandered away from school quietly. She was still worried about her relationship with Takuya and her feelings for Kouji.

She roamed into the local park, unaware someone was following her. Izumi's mind was occupied.

Izumi reached the river, stopped, and sighed. "Love is such a fickle thing." She thought. At last, she felt the presence of her follower. She whipped round, and standing there was…Kouji.

"Hi Kouji." Izumi was surprised. Her heart seemed to beat faster. She couldn't help but look at his face. "He's changed so much." Izumi thought. "Well, he has in my eyes. Why do I feel so attracted to him now? Or have I always felt this way?" she thought in horror as she recalled their adventures in the Digital World.

"Izumi?" Kouji frowned and walked closer. Izumi stepped backwards.

"Don't…don't…"

"Izumi?" Kouji repeated. She seemed in a trance, her eyes glazed over as he tried to approach her.

Izumi backed away even more. She reached the river's edge, but didn't notice. However, Kouji's sharp eyes did. "Don't, you'll fa---"

Too late. Izumi screamed and snapped out of it as she started to fall into the river. Kouji ran forward, grabbed her outstretched hand, and pulled. She breathed a sigh of relief as she was slowly dragged up again.

"Thanks." She panted. Izumi noticed her hand in Kouji's and quickly pulled away. A tingling of energy passed between them.

Kouji shrugged, but inside, he was confused. "That strange feeling." He looked at his hand. "What was it?"

"So," Izumi stopped herself from blushing. "What are you doing here?"

"I was following you."

"Why?" Izumi was curious.

"Because…because…"

"Just damn tell her!" a voice said from inside of Kouji. He sighed.

"I was worried about you." He finally surrendered.

Izumi's face broke into a large smile. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kouji turned away. He was not to be seen looking embarrassed in front of Izumi. Oh no. Not a chance.

"Well, thanks." Izumi kept smiling. "I appreciate it."

"Are you sure you're…alright?" Kouji asked. "You didn't seem…normal today."

"Yeah, I'm fine…I will be, don't worry. I'd better get home now."

"I'll walk you." Kouji said before he could stop himself.

Izumi tried not to look surprised. "Okay."

"So…where do you live now?" Izumi asked Kouji as they walked.

"On Yutaka Street (1)." Kouji replied.

"Hey, I live there!" Izumi grinned. "So you're the new neighbour Mum was talking about earlier."

Kouji was surprised. He didn't know Izumi was rich enough to have a house in Yutaka Street. It was where all the overly rich people lived.

They walked on in companionable silence towards their homes for the next fifteen minutes. Kouji walked Izumi to her house. "So...I'll see you tomorrow then." Kouji felt awkward.

Izumi couldn't help but grin. "Yeah. See you tomorrow." She went into her house.

"Izumi? Is that you?" her mother called.

"Yeah, I'm back mum." Izumi called.

_In Izumi's bedroom later…_

Izumi was deep in thought. "Well…I can't help these feelings I keep getting from Kouji. Was I like this in the Digital World?" she thought. Her mind wandered back to three years ago…

"He seemed cold and horrible at first. But he was a really nice guy deep down." She thought. "He was always there to protect me. When I couldn't beat Woodmon, he stopped him from hurting me anymore and saved the Floramon's village. He jumped in front of me when Tommy became…deranged. Later, I saved him from falling to his death as he battled Grottomon. And once, when he saw I was shivering, he lent me his jacket. It was also Kouji's idea of how to save me when our group tried to get me back from the evil grasps of Calamaramon. And then there was the time when we went into the Dark Area, and I was so scared; I remembered that I ran to Kouji immediately. Oh god, that was embarrassing." (2)

"Oh my god." Izumi sighed out loud. "What am I going to do?"

_Meanwhile…_

At the local supermarket, Takuya was busy buying food for his mum. He was looking at the top shelves, searching for tinned chicken soup, when he bumped into someone. The person shrieked and fell to the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I---" Takuya dropped his basket and turned to see his rival, Keira. "Oh, you." He said, blushing slightly.

"That's all you can say?" she yelled, also a bit red in the face. "You just knocked me down! Come and help me up!"

"Fine." Takuya grabbed her hand and helped Keira off the floor.

"Humph." Keira turned her back on him.

"Just keep turning away, I don't wanna talk to you anyway." Takuya retorted.

"And neither do I." The two left, feeling embarrassed, annoyed, and strangely happy. Takuya forgot about the chicken soup.

(1) _Yutaka = rich in Japanese. Got it off a translator website._

(2) _I got this evidence from An Izumi shrine._

_Princess Viv: So…what do you think? This story isn't improving by much. But hopefully, it will improve by checks storyline the next chapter! There will be about seven chapters in this story. Please review!_

_Princess Viv_

Chapter 3: Stuck on a mountain 


	3. Chapter 3: Stuck On A Mountain

_Princess Viv: Yay. Another chapter._

_Leafmon: At least you've calmed down now…_

_Princess Viv: (sheepishly) Sorry._

_Chikomon: Crazy, demented wombat!_

_Princess Viv: hey! I am crazy and demented, I admit, but I am not a wombat!_

_Chikomon: Yeah, yeah, whatever._

_Princess Viv: Oh, shut up. To the reviewers:_

**_Anonymous: _**_Thanks for the review.At least I respect your opinion of J.P. And I didn't get my info from the show cos I haven't watched all the show. I've only watched the first, third, fourth and fifth episodes. How the hell am I supposed to get all the info then, eh? Out of nowhere? And yeah, I am biased. But that's none of your business, is it? If you find this a problem, well shrugs deal with it. I'm certainly not gonna worry. I'm entitled to have my damn opinion. I just don't like the way J.P. acts in the Chinese version (which is the only version I have). The Chinese, by the way, is more accurate than the English version (s), cos they don't miss anything out. You should see him in the Chinese version…maybe you'll have different opinion of him. I just happen to LOVE Kouji/Izumi. And no one can change that. I am a die-hard Kouzumi fan._

****

_LonelyBlueWolf03: Yay, you found it good and funny! Thank you! And I'm really grateful for your review._

**_SoratoL.O.C.Fan: _**_Hiya…are you the guy that reviewed my Golden Sun story known as BlueRag?!? Well, thanks for the review. I don't actually understand what you're saying, but thanks all the same._

****

**_SoJoHunter/Stephanie: _**_Thank you for the review. And yes, you're right. _

**_yUmMyCoWs891: _**_Thanks for the encouragement. And the second movie was so good! I have it on CD! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Digimon._

Digimon: Return To Me 

**Chapter 3: Stuck on a mountain**

"Okay class, there is a ski trip to Italy soon, so I want you to take this letter home and give it to your parents to read." Miss Hida announced, getting Eva and another girl, Francesca, to pass out the small leaflets of paper. "You must bring this permission slip back too, with your parent's signature, if you wish to go."

"Are you going?" Eva asked Izumi when she read it.

"Well…maybe. I'll see what mum says first."

_At Izumi's home after school…_

"Hello honey. You're home early today." Izumi's mother smiled at her only daughter.

"Hi. Yeah, we were let out early. Hey mum, there's a ski trip coming up at school. Can I go?" Izumi said, sitting down to have snack.

"Really? Where is this ski trip going to be?"

"Italy."

"Really?" Izumi's mother beamed. "Of course you can go, if you want. You haven't been to Italy for many years now. I'm sure you miss it!"

"Okay." Izumi was happy. She would be going back to Italy. She went to phone Eva immediately.

_At school the next day…_

"I can't believe we're both going!" Eva squealed as she talked with Izumi.

"I wonder if the others are going…" Izumi pondered.

At that minute, Kouji walked in with Kouichi. "You know, I can't believe how alike those two look." Eva commented to her best friend. "They could be twins, especially if Kouji took off that bandana and let his hair down. But they can't be related. They have different surnames."

Izumi fidgeted nervously, knowing that the two really were twins. "Yeah, funny, eh?"

Kouji and Kouichi walked up. "Hey girls." Kouichi smiled particularly at Eva, who blushed slightly.

"Hi Kouji, Kouichi." Izumi smiled, glad that the subject was off the twins.

"So, you two gonna go on the ski trip?" Eva asked.

"Yes." Kouji replied, putting his bag down.

Izumi tried not to look too happy. "Really? That makes three of us then."

Kouji looked up, saw her pretty face, and his heart flipped. "God, help me, what is going on?" Kouji groaned inside.

"I should be going too." Kouichi smiled.

Suddenly, Takuya and Keira walked in, silent, and avoiding each other. "Hey Keira, Takuya, over here!" Eva waved. The two came over. Takuya stood beside Kouji and Kouichi, whilst Keira sat with the girls. They didn't argue.

Kouji frowned. He was the only one who noticed his friend's silence. Though he hadn't seen Takuya for almost three years, he still knew him well. Izumi was too wrapped up in her thoughts. Maybe that was for the better.

"Wow Takuya, you're not late today!" Kouichi joked. Takuya managed a small smile.

"We were just talking about the ski trip." Eva announced to the newcomers. "Are you guys going?"

"Yeah." Takuya nodded.

"Great." Keira thought, annoyed, but at the same time, she felt glad. "Yeah." Keira glared at Takuya. "I have to go too."

Takuya rolled his eyes, and muttered something. Miss Hida came in, the teenagers handed their slips to her, and sat down, ready to start their Japanese class.

_At lunch break in the cafeteria…_

"You get to go on a ski trip?" Tommy was listening to Eva.

"Yep." She seemed very enthusiastic, occasionally glancing at Kouichi across the table.

"We went last year." J.P. said to the others. "You have to be in a group of six."

"I guess us guys are sticking together then." Kouji suddenly spoke up. "Takuya and Keira included."

The two of them blushed a little. "Great." Takuya tried to appear annoyed. "Why am I so pleased? Must be because I can torture her more. Yeah, that's why." He thought, trying to convince himself.

Izumi once again didn't seem to notice anything. "Hey, Izumi, you okay?" J.P. frowned, concerned.

"Yeah." she was daydreaming again.

Kouji also frowned. "She's acting weird again." He thought. He looked at J.P. "And recently, J.P. has also been…less clingy towards her…strange. I wonder…" (1)

_On the plane to Italy a month later…_

The three girls were sitting on the window seats. Eva sat in the middle, Izumi by the window, and Keira next to the sidewalk. The boys were behind them. Kouji in the middle, Kouichi on his left, beside the window, and Takuya was behind Keira.

Izumi was looking out of the window, gazing at the sky, thinking of Italy; Eva was reading a book; Kouji was doing nothing, just sitting there; Kouichi was eating a chocolate bar; Takuya was playing his game boy; and Keira sat there, looking very green.

"I don't feel so well…" Keira ran to the toilets, holding her mouth.

"Oh dear." Miss Hida sighed, making an attempt to get up. She sat in the middle row of four seats, with three other teachers.

"It's okay, I'll go." Takuya sighed. He couldn't seem to get past that certain level on his game boy anyway.

Eva looked up at Takuya moving away, as did the two twins. "Scary." Eva muttered. She turned to face her best friend looking out of the window. "What's happening between you and him?" she thought. "You two haven't even kissed, or been on a date since the start of term…since Kouji and Keira arrived…"

Meanwhile, Takuya had reached the toilets. The door was bolted, and he could hear Keira throwing up. "Hey, Keira, you alright?"

"Yeah, I think…" she groaned. She unbolted the door, and stepped out. Keira still looked slightly green. "Oh god…" she started to swoon, and fall.

"Keira!" Takuya cried, and caught her in his arms just in time. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Keira whimpered. "I know I should've looked at the slip…I didn't know we'd be on a plane…"

Takuya half helped, half carried, and half dragged Keira back to their seats. Izumi suddenly noticed, and seemed alarmed. "Keira, are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah, thanks." Keira smiled bleakly. She fell asleep, her eyelids slowly closing. Takuya grabbed a blanket and covered her with it.

"I think she'll be fine. Let her sleep." Miss Hida said, coming up. "You did a good job, Takuya. You're being very helpful today. Makes up for your lateness everyday at school." She added.

Takuya sat down again. He looked for his game boy. "Hey, where's it gone?" he frowned.

"What? This thing?" Kouji asked him, holding up a silver, once inch thick box.

"Yeah, thanks." Takuya took it off Kouji, and was about to start again on level seven, when he noticed the writing "game completed" in white on the screen. "What? How come it's completed?"

"Sorry man, I was bored, so I completed the game…hope you don't mind." Kouji answered, getting his small MP3 out of his bag, and beginning to listen to it.

"No, that's fine." Takuya was gob smacked. "But I've been on that level for…about five months now! Wow…"

_In Italy the next day…_

"Right boys and girls." The ski coach, David said. He was pale, and had spiky, fair hair, and pale blue eyes. He wore a white ski suit, and smiled a lot, showing several white teeth.

The whole class was outside, in the snow, on the mountains. For now, the sky had stopped snowing. They wore the same ski outfits, but everyone wore different colours. "This is your first lesson in skiing. Has anyone been skiing before?"

Only Izumi, in her lilac suit, and Kouji, in his navy suit, put their hands up. (2)

"Well, good." David seemed pleased, looking at Kouji, Izumi, Kouichi, Eva and Keira. A group of six…no…wait a minute…five.

"Where is Takuya?" Eva hissed, standing next to Kouichi. She wore a pale pink outfit; he wore a sky blue one.

"Duh, late" Keira rolled her green eyes, which showed a hint of worry. She wore bittersweet reddish orange, matching her hair, and she didn't seem to so sick anymore.

Suddenly, Takuya ran up to the group, panting. "So…sorry…" he was dressed in the ski outfit everyone had, but his was red. The class turned to look at him, amused.

"It's okay laddie." David beamed; his teeth on show again, while Miss Hida glared at Takuya. "Right, as we were saying…"

_An hour later…_

Takuya, Keira, Eva and Kouichi had managed to fall flat on their faces many times; Takuya had fallen the most, and his face was almost numb. "Oh, I am so cold." His teeth chattered.

"Well, I think I'm getting the hang of it." Kouichi smiled, wobbling slightly on his skis.

"You're quite good at it now, Kouichi." Eva complimented. He blushed.

Keira rolled her eyes at the two, then rolled them once more as Takuya shrieked, and fell, yet again. She slowly made her way over to him, and helped him up, blushing at the contact.

"Where are Izumi and Kouji?" Eva asked.

"They went up there." Kouichi replied, pointing at the top of the mountain." You know that they ski so much better than us. They've skied before."

"When?" Keira asked him.

"Well, Kouji knows pretty much every sport. But he started skiing in Switzerland when he was seven. Then when he left us, and went to live in Italy for a year, he did plenty of skiing. Izumi, well, she used to live in Italy. What did you expect?"

"How do you know so much about Kouji?" Keira asked, suspicious.

Kouichi tried not to appear too unconcerned. "Ah, well, we were, and still are best friends." He turned to look at the mountains again.

Everyone followed his gaze and looked up at where the high peaks were. Takuya frowned. "You know, I have a bad feeling about something…"

"Your imagination." Keira dismissed.

But she would soon come to trust Takuya's instinct. Kouichi, however, didn't ignore his warning. Instead, the two boys began to talk, muttering in low voices.

_Up on the mountain…_

"Oh god, this feels so good." Izumi whooped as she threw herself off the top with Kouji behind her. "I haven't done this for years!"

Kouji smirked, then frowned. His danger senses were suddenly alert, and he could feel them revitalised, and tingling. The last time they told him that peril was near was in the Digital World. "I can't let Izumi be harmed." He narrowed his eyes. "And my instinct has never been wrong. The wolf in me has never been extinguished. And never will be."

Suddenly, he heard a shriek. "Izumi!" he yelled, and raced ahead to see her just able to hold onto the cliff's edge. She was slipping.

He cursed. "S###!" and ran towards her as fast as possible. She slipped some more.

"Kouji!" she screamed. He dived for her hand just as her hand lost its grip on the edge. "AH!" she cried.

"Izumi!" Kouji grabbed her hand as she fell…and caught it. Both panted.

"Oh my god." Izumi breathed.

Kouji pulled her up and grunted from the effort. "Hold on." He said.

After he pulled her up, she gave him a big hug, making him and her blush. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, it's okay." Kouji patted her on the back, her arms still wrapped around him. He was enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, though he denied it inside himself.

_Meanwhile, back at the bottom…_

"I wanna go up there." Keira pointed at the top, her eyes were orbs of steely determination.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kouichi said, always the sensible one. "A snow storm may brew up any minute.

"Don't care." Keira stuck her chin out defiantly.

"Hey, I like your determination." Takuya grinned. "I'll go with you. Anyway, Miss Hida instructed us that we had to be with at least someone else. So I'll accompany you."

"Fine." Keira made her way to the cable cars. "But keep up!"

"Yes ma'am." Takuya smirked.

As they went off, Eva was left with Kouichi. "You know, I'm worried about Takuya and Izumi." Eva suddenly said to Kouichi.

"Why?"

"Their relationship…" Eva trailed off.

"Ah, I see." Kouichi reflected on the last month. Takuya and Keira definitely seemed to have a thing for each other…but where did that leave Izumi? Well, she hadn't been acting normal lately. Actually, since Kouji and Keira had arrived. Suddenly, it hit Kouichi. And the way Kouji looked at her…obviously no relationship, but…

"Hey, Eva, listen up." Kouichi grinned. "I think it's time we helped them out a bit."

_In the cable car…_

"Hey, Takuya," Keira began, awkward.

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For coming up here with me." Keira was embarrassed, and blushed a little.

"You're welcome." Takuya smiled.

Suddenly, the cable car began to rock. "Oh god, what the hell is happening?" Keira gasped.

Takuya was alert. "There's a snow storm coming our way." He seemed calm as he looked at the snow billowing across, but inside, he was worried. Especially for Keira.

"Great. Why did Eva have to be right?" Keira groaned.

"We have more important things to worry about right now." Takuya showed grim determination on his face. "We have to get out of here."

"How?" Keira suddenly seemed frightened.

"We jump." Takuya said, and forced the door of the cable car open.

"Are you kidding?" Keira looked down, gulped, and turned to Takuya. His face was very serious.

"No I'm not." Takuya got into the frame of the now-open door. "We either risk our lives by going into this crazy snow storm, or we can jump. I think I prefer the latter."

"I don't prefer either." Keira was looking pale and green, like she did on the aeroplane.

"I'll go first." Takuya was suddenly the captain. "I'll drop, then you can. I'll be there to catch you."

"What if something happens to you?" Keira was really alarmed, and didn't bother trying not to show it.

Takuya looked grim. "That won't happen." He looked below him. The area was empty, no trees, just snow. "Perfect." He thought. "See you later." He smiled encouragingly to Keira. He then launched himself out of the door. Keira restrained herself from screaming.

Takuya fell into the soft snow, which prevented too much damage. But after jumping several metres, Takuya felt sore. Very sore. "Ow…" he groaned as he forced himself up. The cable car was still moving. Moving right into the snowstorm. He could see Keira's scared face peeping out. He beckoned her to jump, and ran underneath the moving machinery.

Keira felt so scared she was paralysed. Takuya prayed she would hurry up and jump. Suddenly, the cable car rocked from another large gust from the storm, and Keira fell out, screaming. Takuya ran and caught her just in time, crushing them both. Takuya groaned again. "Ow…"

_Meanwhile on the top…_

"Izumi, look." Kouji pointed at something in the distance.

"What is it?" Izumi narrowed her eyes at the grey and white dust that was coming their way.

"It's a snowstorm." Kouji replied, grabbing her hand. "We have to get out of here!"

"How? The snowstorm is coming from the place we need to get to-our shelter!" Izumi was on the verge of panicking, not noticing her hand in his.

"Come, we have to battle out way through, or else we'll freeze to death." Kouji was starting to feel the cold, even though their suits were thickly padded and warm.

So Kouji and Izumi, hand in hand, started to run towards the snowstorm. "Oh my god, so cold." Izumi shivered as they neared it."

Kouji turned to her, grabbed her hood and pulled in over her face and hair. "Better?" she nodded.

"What about you?"

"I have to see where we're going. Just follow me." Kouji turned and once again began to walk forward.

_Down at the shelter…_

Eva and Kouichi stood worriedly beside Miss Hida and David. "Oh dear…" Eva was worried.

"I thought the forecast said today would be fine." Miss Hida's voice was on the verge of breakdown.

"Well, they obviously got it wrong." David was for once not smiling.

Suddenly, Kouichi yelled, "I see two people coming down!"

"Where?" Miss Hida and Eva asked at the same time; everyone surged forward.

They met a cold and bruised Takuya, and a shivering and upset Keira. "Let's get them inside." Miss Hida ordered. "And you two, I want a full explanation tomorrow. Takuya was too chilly to care. Eva took them both in.

Kouichi frowned and stayed beside the two adults. "Where are Kouji and Izumi…?"

_On the mountain…_

Kouji and Izumi were now right in the middle of the snowstorm, in the forest. Snow lashed in their faces mercilessly; the white snow rose up to their knees bit by bit. Izumi huddled closer to Kouji for warmth.

Suddenly, a large blast of air blew in their faces; both teenagers stopped, and Izumi cried out. Then a tree on their left blew over, and was about to fall on top of her.

Kouji acted quickly. He grabbed her, dived to the floor with her tense body, and rolled through the snow, away from the falling tree. The two were pretty shocked, especially Izumi.

"I don't know how to thank you." She sighed, as they lay on the floor, soaked, too close for comfort, and face to face with her friend.

The two blushed. "Time to carry on." Kouji stood up, brushed snow off him, and helped Izumi up.

_An hour later…_

Kouichi had been waiting for over an hour for his brother and friend. But they hadn't turned up. David was still there, standing beside him; Miss Hida had retreated to the lodge half and hour ago. She couldn't take the freezing temperature.

"Not one for the cold, are you?" David joked as she went.

"I prefer the beach." Miss Hida shivered, and left.

Suddenly, Kouichi saw two figures coming. "David!" he alerted his coach. "I think it's them!" The two ran forward, and indeed it was. It was Kouji and Izumi hand in hand, ice and snow all over them. Izumi, especially, was trembling non-stop. Kouji was just breathing a little heavily.

"Come inside." David ushered.

Kouichi stayed close, him and Kouji's eyes met for a brief moment of acknowledgement, relief and seriousness, and then they walked into the shelter's living room. Izumi's hand never left Kouji's; her grip was like steel. And it wouldn't come off.

"Now, dear, slowly…" David got her hand and gently prised her frozen fingers off Kouji's. Miss Hida ran to them with Eva and Takuya. Keira was asleep, exhausted after her little escapade with Takuya.

"Oh, where have you been? Oh dear, oh dear, look at you!" Miss Hida fussed. Kouji rolled his eyes. This was the last thing he needed.

Then, Izumi's hand was off his, and suddenly, his hand seemed colder than when he was on the mountain.

"Thanks Kouji…" Izumi shuddered as Eva led her away to her dorm.

Kouji looked at his hand while Miss Hida discussed some stuff with David. Takuya approached him and Kouichi. "You okay man?" Kouji nodded mutely.

Unexpectedly, everyone heard a small cry, and turned around to see Izumi faint into Eva's arms.

"Izumi!" Kouji was the first to run to the two girls, followed by the rest.

_Princess Viv: Ah well, you'll have to see later what happens later! _

_Chikomon: (grumbling) Go leave it on a cliffhanger will you…_

_Leafmon: What happens, what happens?_

_Princess Viv: Well, I'm not going to tell you…you'll just have to read it for yourself!_

_Both: Aw…_

_Princess Viv: And don't even try the puppy dog eyes thing. It won't work. And all you readers out there, PLEASE review!_

**Chapter 4: New love bonds made = guilt**


	4. Chapter 4: New Love Bonds Made

_Princess Viv: So…it's me, back, yet again. _

_Chikomon: I like the fact Izumi fainted._

_Leafmon: You're mean._

**_abostwick1, Sakura 2387: _**_Thanks for the reviews._

**_Stephanie: _**_Thanks for the review. If you wanna know what happened to izumi, then read on!_

**_yUmMyCoWs891: _**_Takuya didn't see a thing cos Izumi and Kouji were so far away, lol! Thanks for the review._

**_Anonymous: _**_I didn't say I knew the characters that well, did I? I just wanted to write about them. Who or what I write about really doesn't matter. _

_Sure, you respect all the characters, but you don't respect other people's stories/storylines. Just cos you think J.P. doesn't get enough respect, you scream your head off. Well, if you haven't read other Kouzumi fics around this website, you'll find I'm not the only one doing J.P. bashing. I'm not even doing bashing if you've seen them. I've read so many who make Izumi **HIT** J.P. I'm not that evil. I don't think he deserves that._

_I think it's not what the story is about; it is about HOW it's written. I'm writing this cos I enjoy it and hopefully, other people do too. Also, practise, I guess. I don't really care if people don't like my storyline or what I do to the characters. As long as my story is well written, I'm fine with that. Of course, next, you'll probably say I can't write. shrugs Your opinion. You're entitled to it._

_Finally, thanks for the review._

_Chikomon: Flamers. sighs_

_Leafmon: We'll live. smiles_

_Princess Viv: Well, please read and review everyone!!!_

Digimon: Return To Me 

**Chapter 4: New love bonds made = guilt**

Izumi was sleeping soundly in one of the dorms in the shelter after she had fainted and David had carried her in. She was covered with a warm, pale blue blanket. Kouji sat on a chair beside her, his eyes forever searching her pale, thin face.

Kouichi walked in. "Is she alright?" he stood beside his twin.

Kouji nodded. "She's doing fine. But she hasn't awoken yet."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I think she was just exhausted, you know? She'll me fine. You can count on it."

Kouji managed a bleak smile. "I just wished I hadn't wanted to go up to the high parts of the mountains. If I hadn't, she wouldn't have followed me." He bowed his head.

Kouichi laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, man. Some things are inevitable. Anyway, are you sure you don't want supper? We're having it in about…ten minutes, you've been up here for about an hour now. You should get a bite to eat."

Kouji shook his head. "No, I want to stay. Anyway, I've lost my appetite."

"Okay then." Kouichi smiled sadly. "I'll see you later then."

_The next morning…_

Kouichi, Eva, Takuya and Keira pushed open the door and saw Izumi still lying in the bed, and Kouji's head bent as he sat on his chair. "He's still here!" Keira exclaimed.

Kouji stirred. He awoke, and turned around. "Oh, hi guys."

"Hey. Sorry about the interruption." Kouichi smiled. All four of them entered and Takuya closed the door behind him.

"So, how is she?" Eva asked, looking at her best friend.

"I think she's doing fine." Kouji answered.

"We're going out to ski in a minute." Takuya said, his gaze fixed on Izumi. "You wanna come man?"

Kouji shook his head. "Nah, I don't feel like it."

Kouichi stepped forward with a bowl of cereal with milk and a plate of toast and jam on a tray. "Here. Breakfast. You're gonna need it.

Kouji smiled at him. "Thanks."

All four left to do some skiing, as Kouji went back to watching Izumi. He picked a piece of toast up and ate it without the jam provided.

_Outside…_

Takuya laughed as Keira pelted another snowball at him and missed. He stood up, when suddenly, another snowball landed, smack, in his face. He spoke some muffled words, scraped the snow off, and saw Keira laughing at him. Takuya grinned devilishly, grabbed some snow, and tried to hit Keira with it. She dodged just in time and he cursed, smirking.

Eva and Kouichi stood in the corner, skis on. "Hey guys!" Eva called. "We're going to ski down there." She pointed at the lower parts of the mountain. "It has a lot of fresh snow. We'll see you later!"

Keira waved. "See you then." That was a mistake, cos Takuya found his aim, and a large snowball smashed into her face, making her squeal with shock, cold and anger.

Kouichi shook his head, smiling, and him and Eva took off. "When will we…you know, give them a hand?" Eva asked her partner.

Kouichi shrugged. "I dunno at the moment. I'm not sure Izumi and Takuya suspect their feelings. They're probably confused."

The two stopped at a tree to catch their breath. "We have to make them realise." Eva panted.

"Yeah, problem is, how?" Kouichi pondered.

"Oh my, love is so complicated, no?" Eva smiled, amused.

"Yeah, you got that right."

"Hey Kouichi, have you ever liked a girl before?" Eva suddenly asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kouichi turned to face her.

"Just wanted to know." Eva shrugged, trying to be casual.

"Well, there is one girl…" Kouichi looked away. "What about you?"

"Me?" Eva was caught off guard.

"Yeah."

"Well, I've only ever had one crush." Eva blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

_Back to Takuya and Keira…_

"Oh my god, I am so wet!" Keira gasped as she flicked some melted snow off herself. Suddenly, Takuya tackled her to the ground, making her shriek.

"Gotcha!" Takuya yelled triumphantly, looking down at her.

"Oh, stop it Takuya!" Keira laughed. When he didn't obey her command, she flipped him over, so she was now staring into his eyes. "Ha."

The place was pretty abandoned, since most had gone off to ski in higher or lower places. The two rolled around in the snow, fighting for dominance.

Suddenly, they both froze as their lips brushed against each other. Takuya stared at Keira. She stared at him.

"We shouldn't do this." Keira whispered as they moved closer.

"I know." Takuya murmured, but their faces still neared each other.

All of a sudden, their lips met, and they were kissing passionately. Keira wrapped her arms around Takuya's neck. He forced them to break up, and they drew away. "We shouldn't be doing this." He said quietly.

Keira hung her head, her red hair hanging, wet, on her shoulders. "I know. That was wrong. You have Izumi. She is your girlfriend. You mustn't cheat on her."

"But Keira, I can't help what I feel!" Takuya protested, his hand finding hers.

She looked at him, her emerald eyes sparkling. Takuya couldn't believe that at the beginning of term, he and her were enemies.

Keira took off a glove and placed her soft hand on his cheek. Takuya felt her cold fingers touch him, and he shivered from the cold and delight. "I know." She smiled, caressing his cheek. "I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be." Takuya grabbed her hand off his cheek and held it. "I know I love you, Keira."

"But Takuya, how can you say that!" Keira was almost crying. "You've known me less than three months. You've known Izumi for at least three years! I don't even understand what love is! And I'm guessing, neither do you!"

"I know. But I also know that my heart has always belonged to you. I love being around you. We have so much fun, and we think the same way. Actually, too similar. Besides, I feel…distant from Izumi now…not just that, I think I don't belong with her." Takuya sighed.

"What do you mean?" Keira was confused.

"I think Kouji and Izumi have feelings for each other."

"Oh." Keira was trying to figure out whether she should be pleased or not.

"Keira, please." Takuya held onto her hand. "Give us a chance."

She sighed, and finally nodded. "I just can't help feeling guilty."

"I do too." Takuya looked at his feet, at the white snow. "But I will talk to her. I want her to understand, and I want to help her find her true feelings."

The two began to walk towards the lodge, their hands entwined. They felt happy, but they were also laden with guilt.

_Princess Viv: Erm…well? Please review!_

**Chapter 5: Truth, refusal and planning**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth, Refusal and Planning

_Princess Viv: YAY, FINALLY! A new chappie!_

_Chikomon: Took you long enough._

_Princess Viv: I was busy! pouts _

_Leafmon: Well, let's not dilly-dally and get on with it!_

_Princess Viv: Right!_

**_Sakura2387, Stephanie and CourageousFlame: _**_Thanks for the reviews. I am happy!_

**_yUmMyCoWs891: _**_I don't mind if you review late. To me, you're already really loyal! (I would insert a smiley here, but deletes them all…) Thank you so much for the review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, etc…_

****

****

_Princess Viv: Yay, now let's see what happens!_

**Digimon: Return To Me**

**Chapter 5: Truth, refusal and planning**

The day after that, Izumi awoke, and recovered well. The class returned home, each person feeling different emotions.

A week later, at the weekend, Takuya visited Izumi. From his bedroomwindow, Kouji saw his best friend enter Izumi's house. His heart, for no reason, was beating fast, so he decided to distract himself by practising in his private gym.

Izumi's mother let Takuya in. She knew about her daughter's boyfriend, but recently, she hadn't seen the two of them together much.

"Well, hello Takuya."

"Hi Mrs Orimoto." Takuya smiled politely. "I'm here to see Izumi."

"I figured." Mrs Orimoto pointed upstairs. "She's in her room. I'm sure you know where that is."

"Yes. Thanks."

"You're welcome dear."

Takuya made his up the stairs and headed towards Izumi's room. Her house was big, but he remembered where her room was…one of the only things he could remember.

He reached the door and knocked gently. "Mum? Is that you?" Izumi's voice floated towards Takuya's ears.

"No Izumi. It's me, Takuya." He answered. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Takuya opened the door and took in Izumi's room for the millionth time. It had lilac walls, a purple carpet, a desk with a computer on it, two chairs, a double bed and a couple of wardrobes and cupboards. Over the past years, she had changed her favourite colour from pink to purple. He saw his girlfriend at her desk, typing fast on her computer.

"Hi Izumi." Takuya closed the door behind him.

"Hi." Izumi swivelled round on her chair and smiled, though her eyes showed fatigue. "Why are you here Takuya?"

"Well…I wanted to talk to you." Takuya trailed off. Izumi stood up and brought the other chair from the corner of the room and put it behind Takuya.

"Thanks." he sat down.

"No problemo." Izumi nodded and sat down again. "You were saying?"

"Well, I want to talk about…our relationship…" Takuya found himself unable to continue again.

"Takuya…I've been wanting to talk to you too about this." Izumi said, looking down at her hands clasped on her lap.

"You have?" Takuya was surprised.

"Yeah…somehow…I feel…this isn't gonna work out." Izumi finally said.

Takuya nodded. "Not just that…Izumi, I'm gonna be honest here…but I've fallen for another girl…"

"Keira, right?" Izumi voiced Takuya's answer.

"Yeah." It was Takuya's turn to look at his hands.

"That's what I like about you Takuya." Izumi smiled sadly. "You're always honest."

Takuya didn't know how to reply to that comment, so he remained silent and smiled in return at her.

"I think…we should break up." Izumi at long last said, breaking the awkward silence.

Takuya looked up. "Izumi, I---"

Izumi placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Takuya, it's for the best."

Takuya looked at her, his eyes bored into hers. They showed no emotion whatsoever.

"I'm sorry Izumi." Takuya stood up, and Izumi withdrew her finger.

"Don't be, Takuya. We did the right thing. We can't keep living a lie."

Takuya opened the door. "Well…see you then."

"Bye." Izumi lifted her hand in a sign of goodbye. "Oh, and Takuya?"

Takuya turned back and looked at his ex-girlfriend. "Yeah?"

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you."

It took Takuya few seconds to work out what Izumi meant. He smiled forlornly.

"Thanks." And he left.

Izumi turned back to the words on her computer that she had been reading. She had been on , when she had bumped into Hilary Duff's new song, Fly. After that, she found the lyrics. She read through them once more.

(I am NOT a big fan of Hilary Duff. But the words really worked for me.)

_Any moment, everything can change, _

_  
Feel the wind on your shoulder, _

_  
For a minute, all the world can wait, _

_  
Let go of your yesterday. _

_  
  
Can you hear it calling? _

_  
Can you feel it in your soul? _

_  
Can you trust this longing? _

_  
And take control, _

_  
Fly over up the part of you that wants to hide away _

_  
You can shine, _

_  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life, _

_  
And start to try, cause it's your time, _

_  
Time to fly. _

_  
  
All your worries, leave them somewhere else, _

_  
Find a dream you can follow, _

_  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left, _

_  
And the world's feeling hollow. _

_  
  
Can you hear it calling? _

_  
Can you feel it in your soul? _

_  
Can you trust this longing? _

_  
And take control, _

_  
Fly over up the part of you that wants to hide away _

_  
You can shine, _

_  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life, _

_  
And start to try, cause it's your time, _

_  
Time to fly. _

_  
  
And we're you're down and feel alone, _

_  
And want to run away, _

_  
Trust yourself and don't give up, _

_  
You know you better than anyone else, _

_  
  
Any moment, everything can change, _

_  
Feel the wind on your shoulder, _

_  
For a minute, all the world can wait, _

_  
Let go of your yesterday, _

_  
  
Fly over up the part of you that wants to hide away _

_  
You can shine, _

_  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life, _

_  
And start to fly, _

_  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life, _

_  
And start to try, cause it's your time, _

_  
Time to fly.  
  
_

_  
Any moment, everything can change._

Izumi sighed and bent back on her chair. She felt like crying. Her heart felt torn after losing Takuya. And now she asked herself, why? Why had she done this. Agreed to do this?

"Why?" Izumi looked up at the ceiling. She suddenly saw Kouji, his head swimming into view.

"What the hell!?" Izumi cried and looked down again, breathing fast. "Why is this happening?" she thought. "I see him everywhere…could I be falling for him?"

Izumi stared at the words on her computer screen. She stared at her reflection on the plastic. And then her face splintered into tears.

_At school…_

Takuya talked with Keira at break and told her of what had happened.

"What!?!" Keira exclaimed. "I didn't want you and her to break up! I didn't want this to happen! I didn't!"

Takuya stood, speechless.

Kouichi and Eva came up to them. "Is everything alright?" Eva frowned.

"We broke up." Takuya croaked, barely audible.

"Who, you and Izumi?" Eva asked, eyes wide with concern and surprise.

Takuya nodded.

_Later…_

"Right…" Kouichi rubbed his chin as Takuya finished his guilty story of him and Keira's budding relationship and him and Izumi's late lack of love.

"We suspected you two…" Eva smiled gently. "But…"

"We also think there's something invisible going on between Izumi and Kouji." Kouichi continued for her.

"Really?" Takuya looked at his friends in surprise.

"Well, Kouji is my twin brother, I mean…whoops…" Kouichi smiled nervously as he realised the words had slipped his lips. Eva and Keira were staring at him with astonishment, and Takuya was giving him a look of aspiration.

"He's your twin brother?" Keira spluttered.

"I thought you two looked similar." Eva pondered, eyeing Kouichi. "but you have different surnames."

"That's a long story." Kouichi sighed. "But we have to do something about them, you know. Like I was saying, Kouji is my brother, and I know him well."

Takuya nodded. "I don't want Izumi to be sad…"

Eva put her hand on Takuya's arm. "Don't feel guilty, Takuya. You can't choose who your heart decides to love in the end."

Kouichi made eye contact with Eva for a split second, then both looked away.

_In class…_

Izumi was shifting uncomfortably beside Kouji, who was glancing at her now and again.

Suddenly, Miss Hida began to give out more leaflets. "Class, next week is the Christmas disco for the year nines."

Everyone began to whisper excitedly. Kouji and Izumi were surprised. Kouji because he hated discos, and Izumi because she had completely forgotten that Christmas was approaching, and she was shocked that it had come so fast.

"You all need a partner of the opposite sex." Miss Hida continued. Some girls giggled.

"Guys. This is our chance." Kouichi hissed to Eva, Takuya and Keira.

_Princess Viv: Oh, I can't believe that this story is almost finished! That was fast!_

_Chikomon: How many chappies does it have?_

_Leafmon: Only seven._

_Chikomon: ONLY SEVEN!!! THIS IS ALREADY THE FIFTH CHAPTER!_

_Princess Viv: Well, there MIGHT be an epilogue…_

_Chikomon: But your first ever fic on Golden Sun is going to have around twenty chapters!_

_Princess Viv: Well, I had a better plot for that…anyway, if the Digidestined had been fighting, or that kinda stuff, I would've made it longer. But there is no fighting!_

_Chikomon: Fine… grumbles inaudibly Now the other muses get to be in loads of chapters, whilst me and Leafmon disappear forever._

_Princess Viv: Don't say that._

_Chikomon: It's true…you haven't planned to write more Digimon…yet._

_Princess Viv: True, but I wanna focus on my Golden Sun…anyway, there are still four Digimon stories to be written. But they're not on season four. Two on season one and two, one on season three and one on all of them joined!_

_Leafmon: Hopefully, you'll write those ones soon!_

_Princess Viv: Yep! Please review everybody!_

**Chapter 6: ??? (I don't have my storyline guide on this computer, so I can't name it yet…)**


	6. Chapter 6: Dance With Me

_Princess Viv: It's almost the end of this story…I feel sad…_

_Chikomon: Join the club._

_Leafmon: Oh well._

**_annonomous: _**_Thanks for you praise! I am so happy! Please enjoy this chapter!_

**_SoratoL.O.C.Fan: _**_Um…pardon?_

_aligrl34: Thanks, and sorry if you are impatient, but from now on, I only update every fourteen days (two weeks)._

**_Anonymous: _**_Thanks…thought you would say I couldn't write…Sorry if you're unhappy with me…I just couldn't help loving Kouzumi. And then I ended up writing it…lol. I wish you good luck in finding the Digimon Kouzumi fic…it's gonna take you a while…why don't you just write one yourself?_

**_Sakura2387: _**_Not much suspense in the last chapters…but I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 5. I hope you enjoy my upcoming last chapter and this chapter too._

**_yUmMyCoWs891: _**_Thanks for saying this is a great fic and for the review._

**_Stephanie: _**_I'm happy you liked it! And is Rurouni Kenshin an anime? I LOVE anime! Well, whatever it is, they shouldn't have taken it off…evil…_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon_**_. If I did, I would have Izumi and Kouji together in the actual series._

_

* * *

_ **Digimon: Return To Me**

**Chapter 6: Dance with me**

Kouji stepped into his home, greeted his stepmother, and went up to his bedroom. "Joy." He sighed inside himself as he plonked his bag on his desk and took out his homework.

Half an hour later, he had finished, and decided to phone Kouichi.

"Hello?" Kouichi's voice answered Kouji's phone call.

"Kouichi? It's me, Kouji."

"Oh, hi!"

"About this Christmas…I think I'm gonna go buy the guys some presents…You free this Saturday?" I need company…"

"Sure, I'm free. Meet me by the park, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No prob."

Kouji hung up.

_Saturday…_

Kouji's eyes immediately saw his twin brother enter through one of the mall's many entrances. He smiled briefly as Kouichi approached, and the two headed for the shops.

"Where to first? I mean, who's present shall we buy first?" Kouichi asked.

Kouji shrugged. "Takuya?"

Kouichi smirked. "Well, let's head for the sports gear shop…"

Fifteen minutes later, the two twins came out, Kouji holding a bag with a football t-shirt and shorts, and Kouichi had a football and football gloves. "That was easy." Kouji said. "Takuya is still mad about football." He shook his head in amusement. "Some things never change."

The two then went to the game shop to get games for Tommy; to the cakes shop and ordered the biggest cake there between them for J.P.; and hair accessories for Keira. That only left Eva and Izumi for both of them. And of course, each other.

"So, what are you gonna get Izumi?" Kouichi smirked as they neared the jewellers.

"Um…" Kouji avoided his twin's gaze. "I dunno."

"How about…there." Kouichi pointed at the jewellers.

Kouji shrugged. "Let's go have a look." The two boys entered the shop. Sparkles of jewels glittered everywhere, making their eyes a little unfocused. After ten minutes of looking around, and failing to find something Kouji was satisfied with, the boys were asked if they needed any help by a shop assistant.

"Something for a special person." Kouichi said to the woman before Kouji could stop him. "Girlfriend. We want something special. A necklace, I think."

The lady smiled, showing rows of white teeth. "Sure, sir. I think I have just the things!" she walked away.

"Girlfriend? Special person?" Kouji raised an eyebrow, trying not to look panicked or too flushed.

"You know I'm joking!" Kouichi winked. "But you do need something nice for Izumi, don't you?" Kouji nodded mutely, pretending to look like he didn't care. "Anyway, necklaces, I think, I are the most appealing."

The lady returned, carrying many different coloured, velvet boxes. She placed them on the table. "Please sirs, have a look."

Kouji and Kouichi began going through the many boxes. "Too big. Too small. Too flashy. Too bling. Too dull. Too ugly." Kouji was thinking as he glanced at each one, bored. He had reached the end of his pile, with only one box left to go. Kouji picked it up and opened it. He gasped, only just managing to control it, so no one heard. In front of him lay the most beautiful necklace. Real silver gave the outline to two swans, whose heads were touching in the middle; their bodies were filled with white, transparent diamond; two, small dark blue sapphires were cut for the eyes; and the silver chain which held the whole thing was entwined with a string of tiny pink diamonds.

Kouji was staring at it for a whole minute. Kouichi finished his pile, and leaned over to see what his twin was gazing at. "Wow." He breathed. "Nice."

"I'll take this one." Kouji said to the assistant without even asking for the price. He didn't need to, his father was loaded with cash, and so was he. Kouji placed it gently back in the lilac velvet case, closed it and handed it to her. She smiled, took it and led the two to the counter.

"Are you serious thinking of buying that one?" Kouichi hissed quietly in Kouji's ear. He nodded. "Okay then." Kouichi said. He looked around. "I need to look for something for Eva, so wait here, okay?" he wandered off.

Kouji paid for the necklace with his credit card, and went to find his twin. Kouichi was looking at some necklaces too. "Didn't you find the one you wanted in that other pile?" Kouji asked.

Kouichi turned around. "No way, they were way too expensive!" he laughed.

"I'll pay." Kouji said.

Kouichi shook his head." I want to buy Eva's present with my own money." Kouji nodded understandingly and tried to help him choose.

Finally, the two left the shop. Kouichi had chosen a silver necklace with a flower dotted with light blue crystals. "I still have to buy something for Eva." Kouji spoke. "And you need to get something for Izumi."

"I also need to get something for you!" Kouichi grinned.

"You don't have to." Kouji looked at him.

"I want to."

The two stopped off at the Bear Factory, and Kouichi got a fluffy bear for Izumi, knowing she loved soft toys. As she put it, "they are soooo cute". Kouji bought a new watch for Eva. "Finished." Kouji sighed.

"C'mon, I want to get you something." Kouichi insisted.

"Fine, fine, but let's split up." Kouji gave in. "I need to get something for you too." Kouichi smiled, going their opposite ways.

_On the day of the disco…_

The snow was falling thickly. Kouji stared out of his window in the grey morning. He liked the snow. He sat down on his bed, grabbing the presents from under the bed. Kouji had wrapped all his Christmas presents ages ago. At school, he had given J.P. and Tommy their presents, but he had promised to give the others theirs at the year nine disco. He placed the remaining boxes in a bag. The disco started at seven o' clock.

_Seven o'clock…_

Kouji walked to school. Finally, he got there. He heard the loud music blast out from the school hall. As he stepped inside, he saw all the lights, the people and the decorations. Kouji spotted Kouichi with Eva in a corner of the room. He walked over, and handed his twin and Eva their presents. They, in return, gave him their presents. Placing them somewhere, the trio began to talk after Kouji got himself a drink.

"I bet Takuya will be the last one here." Eva sighed, smiling. She wore a pink dress that went up to her ankles, the floaty ends just scraping the floor; spaghetti straps were holding it up. Kouji noticed her blushing slightly; the necklace he had helped Kouji choose the other day was hanging on her neck.

Kouichi chuckled. "Well, duh." He dressed casually in a light blue t-shirt and black combats. Kouji wore pretty much the same, except he had a navy nodded top and a pair of jeans. Both wore white trainers.

Keira walked in. she was wearing a black top, also with spaghetti straps, and a black mini skirt. Black boots adorned her feet. She carried a bag, obviously filled with more presents. Keira made her way over the huge crowd. "Hey!" she smiled, and everyone exchanged gifts again. "Where's Takuya?" she asked, her eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Late." Eva sighed. "Big surprise, huh?"

Keira laughed. At that point, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned round, and saw Takuya in a yet another football shirt and leather coloured trousers. "Talk of the devil!" she grinned.

He embraced her. "You look beautiful." He whispered into her ear. She giggled, and they let go.

"I wonder where Izumi is." Kouji frowned.

"Wow, is she later than ME?" Takuya exclaimed. "Scary…"

As Takuya went to get himself and Keira a drink after giving and receiving wrapped boxes, Izumi walked in. Kouji was the first to see her, and she looked perfect. Her hair was down, the cap scrapped; she worse a sleeveless and topless, lilac dress which went up to her knees; and violet sandals with heels were on her feet. Simple, but perfect. As Izumi tried to walk to her friends, however, someone blocked her way. Mario, the rich snob and gangster of year nine, who wasn't in Izumi's class.

He smirked. "Well, hello gorgeous."

Kouji nudged Kouichi and nodded at the guy conversing with Izumi. Kouichi frowned. Takuya returned. Kouji whispered to him, and all five of them walked over to Izumi and the back of Mario.

"I'm not interested." Izumi stuck up her chin at the taller boy, making her point clear.

Mario wasn't pleased with the answer. He was about to slap her; Izumi winced, bracing for the oncoming hit…but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Kouji standing in front of her, holding Mario's hand. Kouichi stood on Kouji's left; Takuya on Kouji's right, like bodyguards. Eva and Keira copied the action on Izumi, protecting her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mario hissed in Kouji's face.

Kouji raised a cool eyebrow. "She doesn't deserve a scumbag like you." Izumi wanted to praise him for standing up to the bad boy in there year, but another part of her was afraid of Kouji being hurt.

"Sorry?" Mario blinked in disbelief. No one had ever spoken to him like that since he had started the school. "I think you have no idea who you're talking to."

"Yeah, I do." Kouji stared at his fingernails, looking bored. "I'm talking to a good for nothing freak, who likes to do nothing better than to have one night stands with sluts, drink too much alcohol and smoke to be cool. Well, let me tell you something. You're not cool. You're just a slimy cheat." His eyes stared straight at Mario.

Mario was seeing red. He swung out clumsily at Kouji. He dodged it by ducking, and threw a punch of his own at Mario's stomach, winding him and sending him flying backwards, into a crowd of people, who parted in disgust. This made him fall to the floor, landing with a loud smack. Mario's face showed obvious pain.

"That'll teach you." Kouji glared, and turning round, he saw Izumi, her eyes relieved. "Let's go." He said in an undertone. "Let's finally have some fun."

Everyone nodded and stepped back to their corner. Izumi said she would distribute her gifts at the end of the disco, when everyone left. Takuya and Keira were the first to hit the dance floor when the soft, melodious music came on, followed shortly by Kouichi and Eva. Before Kouichi was stolen away to dance, he whispered in Kouji's ear, "Get the girl, man!" before he disappeared in the crowd.

Kouji was uncomfortable. Only he and Izumi were left, and the two of them sat there awkward and silent. Finally, Kouji summoned up the courage to say something. "Um…merry Christmas Eve, Izumi."

"You too!" she smiled at him.

Kouji allowed himself a small smile too, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. Thank god the lights weren't white, or Izumi would've seen him blush.

"So… You have a dance partner?" Kouji asked casually.

Izumi shook her head. "Nah…" she looked at Takuya with Eva through the crowd. She felt glad, surprisingly. Kouji followed her gaze.

"You miss him?" Kouji felt a few pangs of jealousy as she stared at her ex.

Izumi, astonishingly, shook her head. "No. He is a brother to me, nothing more. I am glad he has found the person he wants to be with. At first, I have to admit, I was pretty shaken up, but I found out that he wasn't the one meant for me either. It made it a lot easier to let him go and move on."

Kouji out his hand on her bare shoulder, feeling her soft skin. "I'm happy for you." He whispered. Izumi smiled sadly. Kouji didn't want to see her like this, so he said something to try to cheer her up, and then it all came out accidentally. "You want to dance?"

Izumi now looked at Kouji, shocked. "Is he asking me to dance with him?" he eyes were wide. "Oh my god!" she tried to conceal her smile and nodded. Kouji stood up, no idea how his body was even working. He felt rooted to the spot. Taking Izumi's hand, he led her to the dance floor.

As Izumi settled herself comfortably in Kouji's arms, she whispered. "I'm not a good dancer, so I'm sorry if I step on your toes.

"It's okay." He replied. "Don't worry about it." Kouji caught the eye of Kouichi in the crowd. He smiled brightly, making Kouji want to roll his eyes.

The two began to dance. Izumi lay her head on his chest, enjoying every moment of it. She moved automatically, not even thinking. She didn't even step on any of his toes.

The couples danced on for the rest of the night, until ten o' clock. Everyone began to leave. Izumi and Kouji split. She felt cold now, not feeling him against her. But she went to get her presents for everyone. After distributing them, Kouji went up to her. "Hey, Izumi?"

"Yeah?" she turned to face him, eye to eye.

"I still haven't given you my present yet." He felt fidgety. "Can you come with me so I can give it to you…privately?"

She was surprised. How many times had she been shocked by his actions and words that evening? Izumi had lost count. She nodded. "Sure."

After saying their goodbyes, Kouji and Izumi left together. Kouichi watched his brother go, smiling broadly. "Well guys. Looked like it worked!" he grinned to his friends.

"I hope it goes well." Eva stared after the two disappearing figures. Snow enveloped them, and they were lost from her sight altogether.

Kouji led Izumi to the local park, one of his favourite places. It had stopped snowing. For now. The pond had been frozen, and children had been ice-skating on it. He sat down on a bench, Izumi following suit. Kouji took the wrapped gift from his bag. "Here" he handed it carefully to her.

Izumi, filled with curiosity and wonderment, gently took off the wrapping, revealing the velvet box. Even more puzzled, she opened the box, and gasped. The necklace seemed to sparkle even more in the starry night. "Wow!" she breathed. "Kouji, I….I don't know what to say!"

"Don't say anything." He smiled, pleased. Suddenly, she hugged him tight.

"Thank you." She whispered. Izumi stood up, her eyes bright. "Help me out it on!" tenderly taking the necklace out, she held in her palms. A cold wind blew, and then, snow began to fall, landing on their hair and revealing skin. Izumi's having not brought a coat, shivered. Kouji noticed and immediately stood up, wrestled off his hoody and wrapped it around her. He wore a black shirt underneath.

"Thanks." She smiled. Kouji took the necklace and carefully fitted it around her neck. When he had finished, she hugged him again. "Oh…Kouji, I love you." She whispered.

Kouji blinked. "Did she say what I thought she just said?" he asked himself. She had. He found himself saying the three words he thought he would never ever say. "I love you."

Izumi looked at him, her head was off his shoulder now. "Really?" she murmured, her eyes wide.

Kouji rolled his eyes in his typical, old-fashioned way. "Yes, of course I do!" he exclaimed, and lent down, kissing her cold lips.

* * *

_Princess Viv: Almost the end! Almost the end!_

**Chapter 7: ???**


	7. Epilogue: Only Just The Beginning

_Princess Viv: Good news and bad news everybody! I'll give you my bad news first. The bad news is that this story, Digimon Frontier: Return To Me, is finished. But the good news is, that I am planning a SEQUEL!!! YAAAAY!_

_Chikomon: The end is not near!_

_Leafmon: Hip hip, hooray!_

_Princess Viv: (chuckles) To the reviewers:_

_**Sakura2387: **Thanks. I have to tell you it **is** over, but if you're interested, and as I just said, there will be a sequel, so watch out for that in the near future._

_**aligrl34: **Yes, unfortunately, this is the end. Thanks. And I'm sorry I took ages updating. It's just that my school demands a lot, since my summer holidays just ended._

_**starsweetie: **Well, thank you. I know you are an amazing author yourself. I wouldn't say this fic is amazing… (blushes) I'm not that good at writing, lol._

_**kouzumi 4eva: **Well… Read on, and find out! (wink)_

_**Stephanie: **I love anime too!!! (jumps around) Anyway, it's okay, I don't mind that you got me mixed up, lol. Thanks._

_**yUmMyCoWs891: **I don't think your fic sucks!!! Thanks!_

_hopelessstar1: It's okay… You're not the only impatient one, lol._

_**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **Thank you!_

_**Erica... story reviewer.: **Lol, thank you._

_**Anonymous: **Thanks._

_**NOTE: There will be several reposts of this fic, because I will alter some things… But nothing big, so if you've already read my fic before, you needn't read it again. Did I mention that I am doing a sequel to this fic? (jumps around)**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

****

**Digimon Frontier: Return To Me**

**Epilogue: Only just the beginning**

Izumi groaned as she tossed away the purple covers at eight o' clock in the morning. She slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, silencing the continuous rings. Rubbing her eyes, she swung her legs onto the carpeted floor, and looked around her, eyes slowly focusing. She saw what she saw every morning she woke up. There were the lilac walls, soft carpet, desk, and chairs. But this time, something immediately caught her eye.

Shimmering in the morning light on her desk on the other side of the room was the necklace. Its jewels glittered, sending shafts of rainbow colour around the surrounding woodwork. Izumi found herself once again lost in the magnificence of it all, and remembered Kouji. She blushed slightly, stood up, and walked over to the table. Gently, she lifted the accessory out of its open velvet case, and stared at it. The sapphires reminded her of Kouji's eyes…and the previous night.

_Flashback…_

Kouji's lips were surprisingly warm and gentle as he kissed her, and his arm slid slowly round her waist. Izumi, caught of guard and surprised at his moves, found herself automatically kissing him back. She felt like she was dreaming.

What seemed like eternity passed for both of them. As they pulled away, Kouji still kept his arm firmly around her waist. "Now do you believe me?" he whispered softly in her ear.

Izumi looked up into his dark eyes, the pools of darkness that enveloped her. They matched the stars in the sky. She nodded, speechless, and buried her head in his chest, and whispered, "I love you so much, Kouji-kun."

Kouji smiled, and looked at the sky. "I love you too." He sighed, and hugged her close, never wanting to let her go.

_End of flashback…_

Izumi walked into school the next day, a large smile on her face. When she entered the classroom, her friends were all waiting for her, including J.P. and Tommy. "Good morning guys." Izumi beamed, and took her seat. She noticed Kouji beside her, and controlled her blushing. He flashed her a smile, not wanting to make his affections for her too public, but…

"Hey, congratulations!" Eva grinned, somewhat looking triumphant.

Izumi raised her eyebrows, slightly suspicious. "What do you mean, Eva?"

"Well, duh! The fact you and Kouji are an item officially now! At last!" Eva moved her hands up in the air, getting excited. "Oh my god, I am so happy for both of you!"

Kouji, who was sitting silently beside Izumi, blushed a little. Izumi herself was the colour of a beetroot now. "Oh, shut up Eva." She complained.

"Ah ha!" Eva was now pointing at Izumi, "Admit it! You're blushing like hell, yes you are!"

To Izumi's great shock, Kouji began to talk, "Yes, yes, it's true, now will you guys stop making a big deal about this?"

Eva grinned like a maniac, whilst Kouichi, Keira, Takuya and Tommy smiled. J.P., however, seemed rather quiet, much to Izumi's concern. Kouji rolled his eyes at his friends' reactions, and proceeded to ignore them, though occasionally sneaking a small glance at Izumi.

At break, Izumi quietly took Eva to one side. "Hey, do you think I've offended J.P. by being with Kouji?" she whispered.

Eva frowned. "Maybe… You know he has always had this humongous crush on you since the two of you met!"

Izumi sighed. She didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings. Eva noticed her friend was upset, and recommended someone else to talk to. "Hey, why don't you chat to Takuya about this?"

Izumi looked up. "Takuya? Why him?"

"Well, apart from you, the others who know him the best are Kouji, Takuya and Tommy. Tommy is kind of young, he wouldn't understand all this lovey-dovey stuff. Kouji, well, you don't want to get him all worked up and worried about this. So your best bet's Takuya." Eva pointed out.

_That lunchtime…_

After having lunch with her friends, Izumi raced after Takuya, who was heading for football (soccer) practice. "Takuya! Takuya! Wait up!" Izumi yelled.

Takuya, hearing her voice, stopped and turned around. "Oh, hi Izumi." He smiled. "What's up?"

"Well," Izumi looked around, checking that no one was listening in on them, "I want to talk to you about J.P."

"What about him?" Takuya was rather puzzled.

"I want to know what's up with him." Izumi sighed, frustrated. "I'm not sure, but I'm sure J.P. has been acting all strange today, have you noticed?"

Takuya nodded. "Actually I have. And I think-"

"Think what?" Izumi interrupted.

"Hey, let me finish!" Takuya laughed.

"Sorry…" Izumi mumbled.

Takuya smiled. "It's okay. But as I was saying, I think J.P. has fallen for someone else."

Izumi's eyes widened. "Someone else?" she blinked as Takuya nodded confirmation. "Who?"

"Jennifer. She's in his class. Tall, quiet, black hair, green eyes? Ring a bell anywhere?" Takuya replied.

Izumi's eyes widened even more. "Jennifer? Seriously?"

Takuya nodded, and laughed. "And I think Jennifer has a soft spot for him too. This is hilarious, don't you think?"

Izumi nodded, grinning. "I'm so happy for him… And I've finally got him off my back! Well, I won't keep you from practising your football, so I'll just leave." After waving goodbye to Takuya, Izumi slipped into school again, only to bump into Kouji.

He smiled. "Hey."

Izumi smiled back. "Hi Kouji. Guess what…" as Izumi explained about Jennifer, someone else was listening. Someone who shouldn't have been there. Someone who was lurking in the shadows.

_After school…_

Kouji and Izumi walked slowly home, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company in silence. As they reached their homes, Kouji stopped. "Hey Izumi, I want to say… Well… I want to say that I don't think I could live without you. You've made me a better person too. You gave me so much. Thank you."

Izumi smiled softly, touched by his words, words the old Kouji would never had said, "I want to thank you for everything too, Kouji. And especially for telling me that. I know things like that aren't easy. Harder than most think." She gripped his hand tighter. A few cherry blossoms flew by, some landing in Izumi's locks of blonde tresses.

Kouji grinned, and swept them out. "I love you, did I mention that?" he grinned.

Izumi smiled. "Yeah." The two shared a small kiss, underneath the sakura tree outside their homes. But not so far away, a stranger watched them with narrow, evil eyes, glinting brightly in his hiding place.

* * *

_Princess Viv: Well, look out for that sequel, people! Bye for now!! I'll miss you all!_

_Chikomon: As she would say, "'till next time, folks!"_

_Leafmon: Ta-ra!_

_Princess Viv: Bye! Please review, and thanks to all the reviewers!_


End file.
